


sunrise

by portonroblavski



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Rygo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portonroblavski/pseuds/portonroblavski
Summary: Ryan and Hugo enjoy waking up together.





	sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> so, i definitely fell behind writing/posting every day, BUT sometimes u just gotta write something when u have a million other things to do. this is a quick write from last week. wrote this for a friend. enjoy!

They both wake much earlier than they intend to. Warm, comfortable, and slow, Ryan stirs sleepily, yawns quietly. He smiles when he feels the warmth of Hugo's body in his bed, pressed flush against his back.

"Are you awake?" Hugo whispers and his lips brush against the back of Ryan's neck.

Ryan shifts slightly, feels Hugo's arm tighten around his torso, Hugo's hand as it goes lower. Hugo places a hot kiss on Ryan's nape, presses their bodies closer. Ryan can feel Hugo firm, hard against his ass and he releases a shaky sigh.

Ryan whispers through a shy little smirk, "Good morning..."

Hugo presses his nose against the soft skin between Ryan's shoulders, smiles as he dips a warm hand into the waistband of Ryan's underwear, "Good morning, chou."

-

Ryan's still sore from the previous night, muscles achy and throat raw. Hugo's gentle with him, handles him like he's fragile, holds him tender and close. Hugo caresses him, touches softly and with purpose, kisses lazily at his skin while he briefly preps him. Ryan exhales shakily, groans when Hugo's two fingers brush that spot just slightly.

Hugo murmurs, groggily sweet against the shell of Ryan's ear, "Are you alright?"

Ryan whines low, tries to push his hips back against Hugo's hand, "Isn't that enough?"

Hugo chuckles, "It feel good?"

Ryan nods, eyes closed with the combined feeling of sleep and pleasure. Hugo presses another kiss to his shoulder before he leaves Ryan with the sensation of sudden emptiness. Hugo's touch is back a few moments later when he adjusts the angle of Ryan's leg and makes access easier for them both.

The side of Ryan's face is pressed to his fluffy pillow, the right side of his body flush against the bed. The inside of his left thigh brushes against the sheets when Hugo puts some of his weight on the hand now at Ryan's hip. The weight of Hugo's body is against his back now and it's just enough to feel surrounded and safe.

Hugo takes a hold of himself and presses his tip to Ryan's hole. Ryan exhales, reaches back until he feels Hugo's messy curls against his fingertips. It takes hardly any pressure and only a moment or two before Hugo's gradually inching into him. Ryan trembles, shuts his eyes tight with the sudden fullness of Hugo in him, feels the words spill from his lips the same he feels the precum slip from his tip, "Hugo, oh my g-god..."

-

Hugo moves slowly, holds Ryan to ground him. Ryan shudders when Hugo bottoms out. They stay like that for a moment, connected together in body and soul.

Ryan's tight and hot around Hugo, perfect and beautiful. Hugo makes Ryan feel full and happy; enough that Ryan reaches back, puts his free hand on the back of Hugo's thigh, attempts to pull him even closer.

Hugo keeps a rhythm, sleepy, unhurried. He rolls his hips, hardly pulls away from Ryan before he thrusts back into him. He kisses at Ryan's neck, presses his hand flat against the center of Ryan's chest and Ryan sighs at the contact of Hugo's thumb against his nipple.

Ryan whines, turns his head, tries to glance back at his boyfriend. He hopes Hugo will follow his cue, kiss him like he desires. Hugo pauses his hips, stays still at Ryan's deepest, and leans in to meet Ryan's lips with his. Ryan's breathing is past broken, labored. His cheeks hot and tinted pink, lips slick and red when they pull away from the kiss.

Hugo holds him tighter, palm pressed over Ryan's heart. Ryan joins Hugo's hand with his, warm and solid over long and elegant. Ryan's pulse is fast and steady under their combined touch and Hugo smiles at the feeling.

They're hardly awake, they move on slow, drowsy instinct. Hugo's voice is still somewhat thick with sleep when he murmurs from behind Ryan, "I love you."

Ryan gets full body goose bumps, feels a chill take over his entire body when he feels Hugo's voice in his ear. The fingers of his right hand tighten, tangle themselves further in Hugo's curls. He can feel his orgasm as it approaches, knows Hugo's right there with him by the way Hugo's hips hit his, the way Hugo's breath breaks in his ear.

It takes a couple more stuttered thrusts before Ryan's panting heavy and often, a couple more before he feels himself start to cum. He grips onto Hugo's hand harder, tugs lightly at Hugo's hair.

Hugo gasps, thrusts into Ryan a few more times until they're climaxing together. They lie still and silent, with only the sound of their breath filling the room. When Hugo's deep in Ryan, thick and hot, Ryan whines high and hushed, "Oh, I love you so much..."


End file.
